Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Sparkle
Sparkle is a friendly Threehorn who appears in the Land Before Time fanfic, Secret Love https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12598315/14/Secret-Love, written by DiddyKF1. She is the creator and guardian of Pink Forest, a long-forgotten gem of the Great Valley that features trees with pink tree stars. Petrie considers her to be the spitting image of Cera's stepmother, Tria, only that she has a brighter shade of pink than Tria. Past Sparkle was an only-child. When she was around ten years old (22 years prior to the events of The Land Before Time), she and her parents were traveling to find a safe place to live in order to escape a drought that they had been enduring. During the journey, she discovered a pink seed in the middle of a dry, barren landscape. She didn't know if it had always been pink or if it had been dried by the Bright Circle, but she kept the seed and vowed to take care of it. Eventually, her family arrived in the Great Valley, where they happily settled in. Eight years later, Sparkle's seed grew into a small tree, and, much to her surprise, it began to sprout pink tree stars. She was so fascinated by this development that she came up with the idea of growing a whole forest of trees that contained pink tree stars, an accomplishment that she would devote the rest of her life to doing. Her parents would gladly help her achieve the feat, along with other civilians living in the Great Valley at the time. It was ultimately to become known as "Pink Forest." Over the next decade, many discoveries were made regarding the pink tree stars, such as their abnormally quick healing capabilities, and the high amounts of sugar contained in each seed that grew the tree stars and gave them a soothing scent of grapes (sweet bubbles) and cherries (red tree sweets). This all earned Sparkle and her forest big popularity among the Great Valley Civilians. Nine years before the Great Earthshake, an aggressive thunderstorm swept through the Great Valley and caused considerable damage. In the ensuing chaos, Sparkle's Pink Forest sustained heavy damage, and her parents were killed while trying to help other civilians seek shelter, after a large tree crashed on top of them, crushing them to death. Sparkle was very distraught over the destruction of most of her forest and the death of her parents, but after being comforted by a group of children from several different species, she gained the encouragement she needed to continue on, and she began a frantic effort to restore the lost portions of Pink Forest to their former glory. Over the next five years, green food gradually surrounded Pink Forest, and Sparkle was forced to settle with only the tiny fraction of the forest that survived the storm. Many dinosaurs whom had lived in the Great Valley during Pink Forest's prime time had either died or moved out of the valley, and anyone who moved into the valley, including Littlefoot and his friends, gained no knowledge of the forest's existence. Sparkle elected to remain in her forest to watch over what was left while living a seclusive life, refusing to leave her precious forest for even a few seconds. Secret Love Eventually, one day, Petrie accidentally crash-landed into Pink Forest after being blown around by a wind current, injuring his legs. As he struggled to get off the ground again, he met up with Sparkle. The Flyer immediately thought she was one of the most beautiful dinosaurs he had ever come across, and after introducing each other, Petrie revealed that he was searching the Great Valley for a love gift to give his Swimmer girlfriend, Ducky. Sparkle was amazed upon hearing of the interspecies relationship, and complimented Petrie as being very generous towards others. She offered him a pink tree star to give to Ducky, while also giving him one for himself so he could heal his legs. Once his legs were healed, Petrie thanked Sparkle for the pink tree star and flew away, vowing to return to Pink Forest and bring Ducky along with him. The very next day, Petrie fulfilled his promise by returning to Pink Forest, and (also as he had promised) brought Ducky along with him so she could see the pink tree stars for herself and meet Sparkle. Petrie introduced Ducky and Sparkle to each other, and the two children asked the Threehorn why Pink Forest had become a forgotten place. Sparkle promptly told her story about the history and tragic fate of the forest, in which the ending drove Ducky and Petrie to silent tears. The two kids told their story of how they, along with Littlefoot, Cera and Spike endured a dangerous trek to the Great Valley and fought Sharptooth, with Petrie nearly drowning in the process, much to her shock. Ducky and Petrie even promised to tell their families and other friends about Pink Forest so that it will get visitors again and reclaim the fame it lost in the thunderstorm ten years earlier. Sparkle readily accepted the plan, and she watched happily as Ducky and Petrie took a small collection of pink tree stars to take with them to their secret forest cave hideout, where they would privately engage in romantic activity during the evenings. Ducky and Petrie's promise to Sparkle was fulfilled over the next year, with every civilian in the Great Valley being told the story of Pink Forest. Some of the green food bordering the forest was eaten to create a new entrance, and the forest started getting visitors once more. During this time, Sparkle fell in love with another Threehorn who visited Pink Forest very frequently, and they eventually mated and had a baby daughter. Category:Threehorn OCs